This invention relates to watercraft and more particularly to a collapsible privacy compartment located on the deck of a watercraft.
Various types of watercraft exist, each being suited for different types of activities. Watercraft range from the smallest type, which include personal watercraft and row boats, to the largest type including cruise ships and yachts. Within this wide range of boats, there is a specific class that is large enough to accommodate multiple passengers but is too small to include an enclosed cabin or compartment capable of accommodating a fully grown adult. This class of watercraft encompasses boats more commonly referred to as sport boats and pontoon boats, for example.
For ease of the discussion that follows, watercraft without an enclosed cabin or compartment will be referred to as xe2x80x9copen deckxe2x80x9d boats. As the name suggests, open deck boats share a common design feature: the entire deck space of open deck boats is completely visible from the exterior of the watercraft. With the exception of storage lockers and cabinets that may be incorporated into the deck design in locations under seats and in the floor of the deck, open deck boats lack a privacy compartment.
Conventional wisdom suggests that open deck boats simply have no room to accommodate a privacy compartment. If a privacy compartment is desired, the owner may purchase a tent-like enclosure that could be erected on the deck of the boat when needed. Alternatively, the owner may purchase and install a convertible top, bimini, or other canopy system to provide some privacy to the boat""s passengers. However, such canopy systems also enclose at least a portion of the deck space and stalls do not enclose a privacy compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,917 is illustrative of at least one privacy enclosure designed for use on a pontoon boat. As shown, a ledge 38, which may lie in a horizontal arrangement or may be pivoted upwardly to provide access to the door 36, is disposed at one end of the pontoon boat 10. A curtain rod 56 is pivotally positioned beneath the ledge 38. When deployed, a curtain 64 extends downwardly from the curtain rod 56. Due to this arrangement, a person utilizes the head 54 in a seated position, and can expect to have his or her head exposed above the top of the curtain 64. Accordingly, while the curtain 64 does afford at least minimal privacy, a need still exists for a greater amount of privacy, such as provided by a privacy compartment, on boats such as deck boats. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,016 discloses a similar privacy compartment for a pontoon boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,348 illustrates another privacy enclosure that is designed for use on a pontoon boat. A privacy compartment 3 is disposed within a housing 1 that is disposed on top of the deck of a pontoon boat. A hinged lid 7 covers the closed compartment 3 and can be pivoted upwardly to deploy the compartment 3 into an open position. A foldable frame provides support for a flexible curtain 21 that forms the sides, front, and top of the deployed compartment 3. The hinged lid 7 is connected to rear edges of curtain 21 to form part of the back side of the compartment 3. While the bulky housing 1 and compartment 3 of the ""348 patent may work on the open flat deck of a pontoon boat, a need still exists for a privacy compartment that more attractively fits into the general decor of a boat and more efficiently utilizes the limited space on boats other than large, flat-decked pontoon boats.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a watercraft which combines the features of a small boat with some amenities normally associated with large boats.
The present invention provides a watercraft with a powered hull and a deck disposed on the hull. A collapsible privacy compartment is disposed in the deck and has a closed position and an open position that accommodates an adult therein. A cover is adapted to (1) mate with at least a portion of the deck when in the closed position, (2) conceal at least a portion of the privacy compartment when in the closed position, and (3) provide at least partial support for the privacy compartment when deployed in the open position.
The watercraft may further include an engine mounted to the powered hull to provide propulsion to the watercraft. The privacy compartment is positioned next to (i.e., beside, in front of, behind, above, etc.) the engine and the cover forms an engine cover that covers both the engine and the privacy compartment when the privacy compartment is in the closed position.
According to an alternative aspect of the present invention, the watercraft may include an engine cover having first and second independently movable pieces, the first piece being adapted to selectively cover the engine and the second piece comprising the cover such that when both pieces are closed, exterior surfaces of the first and second pieces are adjacent to and generally flush with each other.
In yet another aspect, the watercraft further includes a steering console disposed on the deck with the privacy compartment positioned forward of the steering console. Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the description of the invention that follows.